1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decals having designs printed thereon. More particularly, the invention relates to a dental decal that is sized to fit on a person's tooth, that is easy to apply and to remove, and that is formed of non-toxic, ingestible, moisture-proof materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people enjoy adorning themselves with colorful decals or tattoos. Unfortunately, decals do not adhere well to skin, and tattoos are somewhat painful, difficult, and expensive to apply and cannot be easily removed. Thus, a need exists for a method for applying designs to a person's body that is more permanent than traditional decals yet that does not suffer from the limitations of tattoos.